Mi primera vez, en todo
by aoko hyuuga
Summary: Espero que les guste, realmente no sabía como ponerme con esta pareja, pero bueno... jeje...


Los períodos de escolarización son los de España y no los de Japón.

En este fic se muestra la cara más humana de Nabiki y la más insegura de Kuno.

Kodachi tiene más o menos cinco años.

**Tú siempre has sido mi primera vez:**

-_-_-_- 20 diciembre 18:00 -_- Casa de los Tendo -_-_-_-

-Sólo ocurrió una vez y no debería haber pasado. Él estaba deprimido, se le notaba en la cara y los dos habíamos bebido un poco más de la cuenta, nos encontramos en un bar cuando ambos llevábamos bebidas unas copas de más, me vio y me dijo: "Tendo, ven, te invito a una copa". En una chapa de cerveza nos tocó una habitación en un hotel de lujo para dos personas (supongo que para captar clientes). Yo no podía volver a casa oliendo a alcohol y él no quería regresar aún por lo que cuando cerraron el bar y tuvimos que irnos de allí nos dirigimos al hotel de la promoción. Como él ya casi no podía caminar recto a causa del alcohol me acerqué al mostrador y enseñé el vale que estaba en la cerveza. El recepcionista se sorprendió que aún quedaran vales de esos pero me dio la llave de nuestra habitación y él y yo, el chico de las copas, no os confundáis, nos encaminamos hacia el ascensor. Nos llevó diez minutos abrir la puerta de la habitación, hasta que lo conseguimos entre risitas. Me quité la chaqueta (venía de tomar unas copas con unos compañeros del trabajo) y me dirigí al baño de la habitación, tenía calor y quería refrescarme la cara. Lo escuché entrar y volteé para verlo. Estaba muy rojo, aún no sé si era del alcohol o por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se me acercó, yo lo miraba entre indecisa y ausente, me tomó la cara con sus manos y la acercó a la suya, cuestión de milésimas de segundo y ya nos estábamos besando. Fue rudo, al principio, inexperto, dulce y, después, apasionado, desesperado y salvaje. Le había llevado las manos al cuello sin darme cuenta y lo acercaba cada vez más a mí. Sin dejar de besarme me llevó hasta la cama. A partir de aquí sólo recuerdo que fue muy dulce y delicado conmigo, como si temiera dañarme, y que me esperó porque sabía que era mi primera vez. Después de eso todo fue un cúmulo de gemidos y gritos y los colores y formas se disuelven en mi mente como en un remolino. A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un dolor de cabeza horrible, en una habitación que no era la mía, sin ropa y con un cuerpo desnudo a mi lado, vi una mancha roja en las sábanas, estaba histérica. Simplemente recogí mi ropa, me vestí, cogí mis cosas y antes de cruzar la puerta volteé para ver con quien había cometido la mayor estupidez de mi vida, rezando para que no fuera un compañero de trabajo, y le vi, mis facciones se suavizaron y me alegré que hubiera sido con él y no con un desconocido, aunque enseguida me horroricé por lo egoísta que había sido, él tiene novia y por mucho que a mi me hubiera gustado ni soy yo ni soy nadie para interrumpir su relación de aquella manera. No podía arruinarle la vida de esa manera, así que no le dejé ni una nota pidiéndole perdón sólo me acerqué a él y le di un piquito en los labios a modo de despedida y disculpas, se movió y yo pensé que se despertaría pero siguió durmiendo y aproveché para irme. Hasta hoy pensaba que no lo volvería a ver, pero estaba en el centro comercial y divisé su cabeza encima de la multitud, es bastante más alto que en el instituto, en cuánto lo he reconocido he echado a correr y no he parado hasta llegar a casa.

Después de contarles eso Nabiki Tendo miró angustiada a sus hermanas. Le habían preguntado si algo andaba mal y ella, después de intentar escaparse mediante evasivas, les contó lo ocurrido a sus hermanas.

-No le digáis nada de esto a papá, seguro que después se presenta delante de él y le suelta uno de sus discursitos sobre hacer sufrir a una de sus queridas hijitas.

-Seguro. Tranquila, no se lo vamos a contar.

-Te ayudaremos, pero primero tienes que decirnos quién es ése "él" –pidió su hermana menor-, si no, no vamos a poder hacer nada.

-Te lo diré si no te ríes, Akane.

-¿Tan raro es? –Aunque después de ver la cara de Nabiki calló y acabó prometiendo:-. Está bien, no me reiré. ¿Quién es?

-Tatewaki Kuno.

-¿Kuno? ¿Te refieres al Kuno que nos perseguía a Ranma y a mí? ¿Al que le vendías fotos nuestras? ¿El que empapeló su habitación con fotografías mías y de mi prometido? ¿Ése Kuno?

-¡Sí, Tatewaki Kuno! ¡El chico más idiota y el que mejor aparenta! ¡Mi mejor amigo de la infancia hasta que cambiaste de aspecto! ¡El que pagaba con sus compras estúpidas los arreglos del dojo que tu prometido y tú causabais! ¡Sí, ése Kuno! –Terminó la mediana de los Tendo con lágrimas en los ojos, se levantó, subió corriendo las escaleras, sin prestar atención a Ranma que le preguntó qué le pasaba, entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo para después echar el pistillo y tirarse encima de su cama a llorar.

-_-_-_- Comedor -_-_-_-

-La Reina del Hielo se derrite… ¿qué ha pasado con Nabiki? –Tras escuchar estas palabras de la boca de su prometido, Akane le pegó un guantazo a Ranma y se fue hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Toc-toc.

-Nabiki, Nabiki, abre la puerta, Nabiki.

-Vete –la voz de la chica sonó ahogada, como si tuviera la cara hundida en el cojín.

-Nabiki, lo siento, abre la puerta, quiero ayudarte.

-¡No!

-Pues entraré yo.

-¡No! –Y antes que su hermana menor diera un golpe y destrozara la puerta, la chica se levantó de la cama y abrió-. ¡Y cómo piensas ayudarme, no hay nada que hacer!

-Sí que lo hay…

-_-_-_- Comedor -_-_-_-

-Ranma, vamos… ayúdame…

-¡Ni hablar!

-Por lo que más quieras Ranma, haré todo lo que desees, vamos…

-¿Todo lo que yo desee? Bien, vale, lo haré…

-_-_-_- 25 diciembre 10:30 -_- Habitación de Nabiki -_-_-_-

-Vamos, levántate dormilona.

-Es Navidad, déjame dormir…

-Vamos, Nabiki… Tengo la solución a todos tus problemas.

Cuando escuchó eso, la mediana de los Tendo se levantó de golpe y miró a su hermana menor con la intriga pintada en la cara.

-¿Y?

-Llamé a Kuno, te espera abajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que le llamaste? ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¿Está abajo?

-Tranquilízate, vamos, te lo cuento mientras te arreglas.

Nabiki se levantó de un bote y se dirigió al armario, pero Akane le detuvo y le señaló un conjunto que le había escogido previamente. A la chica le pareció que su hermana no podría haber elegido mejor y mientras se vestía (con una camiseta de cuello alto y sin mangas que le dejaba el ombligo al descubierto, una minifalda plisada, unas medias con dibujos de flores destacados en un color más fuerte, unas deportivas que parecían muy grandes y una chaqueta también con bordados de flores, todo en tonos de lila y violeta) su hermana le peinó en un estilo entre informal y natural. Akane también le contó que había mandado a Ranma a espiar a Kuno el día que le había prometido que la ayudaría y que así había descubierto su teléfono y que había roto con su novia antes de su encuentro con Nabiki.

-_-_-_- Comedor -_-_-_-

Kuno estaba muy nervioso. No era precisamente tranquilizador que estuvieran mirándole Soun Tendo, Genma Saotome y Ranma como si quisieran asesinarlo en caso de que le pasara algo a su hija/sobrina/nieta Nabiki. Y aunque la mirada de Kasumi era tranquilizadora y ella se había quedado allí ofreciéndole su apoyo casi invisible, el chico estuvo muy aliviado cuando vio a Akane entrando en el comedor y sentándose al lado de su prometido a la vez que le dio un codazo a Ranma para que parara de mirar mal al pobre chico, porque eso significaba que se iría pronto. Y ni hablar de lo que sintió cuando Nabiki se le puso delante con la ropa escogida por su hermana y un ligerísimo maquillaje que la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, a parte le las mariposas en el estómago de siempre sintió muchos más nervios que de costumbre y un rubor se le aposentó en las mejillas y se negaba a abandonarlas. Sin decir nada, Nabiki le cogió la mano y sólo masculló un adiós antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada arrastrando a un desconcertado Kuno tras de si.

Una vez fuera le soltó la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente provocando que el chico tuviera que seguirla apresurando el paso y también que él pudiera ver algo más de sus largas piernas, por el vuelo de su falda, hasta que él la detuvo cuando pasaban por un parque que aquél día estaba desierto, a excepción de alguna pareja que pasaba de vez en cuando, e hizo que se sentara en un banco que había frente a ellos.

-Nabiki –empezó él-, siento lo del otro día, no quería…

-No querías… ya veo, fue culpa del alcohol –dijo ella bajando la mirada-. Lo sé, no querías que pasara, no importa.

-¡Claro que importa! Quiero que sepas que yo jamás actuaría de esa manera. ¡Yo no soy así! Pero sí que quería que pasara, lo deseaba con todo mi ser…

-Un momento, un momento… ¿querías que pasara?

-Claro que sí, y ahora no me interrumpas más, por favor, déjame acabar –ella asintió-. Sí, lo deseaba. Cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, por cierto, tenía todos los recuerdos apelotonados en mi mente y ninguna prueba, ninguna más que una mancha de sangre en las sábanas blancas del hotel, que me asegurara que lo que creía haber vivido era real y no un sueño de un idiota colado por la Reina del Hielo desde el instituto –la chica abrió la boca pero él se la tapó con dos dedos-. Déjame acabar. Quiero que sepas que fuiste mi primera vez en todo. Fuiste mi primera amiga, la primera persona a la que quise proteger, mi primera profesora particular, mi primer amor, mi primer beso y mi primera vez. Siempre has sido tú. Y ahora tienes que saber que estás muy guapa hoy, más que normalmente, quiero decir, y que te quiero, desde los trece años, que te amo y sólo me queda añadir que te deseaba aquella noche y sigo haciéndolo ahora.

-Yo… no sé qué decir.

-Lo primero que se te pase por la cabeza, normalmente funciona, di lo que sientes ahora y lo que creas que tienes que decir para quedarte en paz contigo misma. Como hice yo, ahora ya me puedes rechazar.

-Espera, ¿has dicho desde el instituto? ¿Desde los trece años? ¿Co-cómo?

-Esa vez que te vi rodeada de chicos de dieciséis en un callejón, ¿fue tu primer problema serio, no?, me di cuenta por primera vez del miedo que me daba perderte y por eso vine corriendo. No me importaba que me pegaran –el chico acarició la mejilla a Nabiki-, mientras a ti no te tocaran un pelo.

-Y acabaron pegándote.

-Sí, pero no me dolió, no más que mi preocupación por si tú estarías bien. Y aún no sé si te hicieron algo.

-A parte de tirarme del pelo, nada grave –pero al ver que el semblante del chico se ensombrecía añadió:-. Sabes… te echaba de menos.

-¿Eh?

-Te echaba de menos. Cuando supe que habías empezado a salir con esa animadora casi me da un ataque, estaba terriblemente celosa.

-¿Celosa?

-Como cuando te desvivías por Ranma y Akane.

-Lo hacía para estar más cerca de ti. Para poder acercarme y aliviar con mi compañía y dinero las preocupaciones que veía en el fondo de tus ojos.

-Pues no lo parecía. Por cierto… ¿Cómo te va con tu novia? Akane me dijo que cortaron.

-Así que para eso Ranma se me acercó después de tanto tiempo. Es verdad, lo que te dijo Akane, quiero decir, corté con ella, por ti, no podía seguir aparentando. Ni siquiera la quería, empecé con ella para olvidarte pero no lo conseguí y ya no la soportaba. El día que nos encontramos pensaba en ti y en lo idiota que había sido por no confesarte esto antes de terminar el instituto. Esa copa apenas era la segunda, fingí haber bebido más para poder invitarte sin vergüenza.

-¿O sea que cuando lo hicimos tampoco estabas borracho?

-Había bebido la cantidad justa para no olvidar pero a la vez para no pensar en lo que hacía. Sólo actuaba por instinto, impulsos e intuición. Si no hubiera bebido habría esperado a confesarte y esperar tu respuesta, respuesta que no me has dicho aún.

-Sí.

-¿Sí? ¿Sí, qué?

-¡Que sí! ¡Que yo también te amo! No soporto que las chicas se te acerquen y conozcan tu verdadero yo, no quiero que lo muestres porque entonces las mujeres se derriten a tus pies, que cuando estabas con tu novia tenía ganas de matarla. Que he llorado hasta hoy por lo que pasó en ese hotel, porque pensaba que te había arruinado la vida, que sólo lo habías hecho –Nabiki se levantó- porque estabas borracho y yo también y era accesible y porque no sabía que ¿era tu primera vez?

-¡Ajá! Ven aquí –ella se le acercó y el chico le abrazó la cintura (aún estaba sentado)-. Siento no habértelo dicho antes y haberte hecho sufrir tanto, lo siento.

Ella se deshizo del abrazo y se arrodilló frente a él para poder verle la cara, ya que él había bajado la mirada, y le dijo:

-No. Perdóname tú por irme por la mañana sin dejarte ni una nota y por no haberme quedado contigo. Lo siento.

-Te perdono si tú me perdonas.

-Hecho.

Él levantó la vista, cosa que provocó que las narices de ambos se rozaran y que cada uno mirara los labios del otro y después a sus ojos, instintivamente se fueron acercando inclinando la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran en un beso dulce al principio y desesperado después. Beso que hizo que Nabiki quedara sentada en el regazo del chico. Cuando se separaron él sonrió y la chica le devolvió la sonrisa, entonces Tatewaki sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y susurró al oído de la chica:

-Lo tengo desde los dieciséis, por si algún día ocurría esto. Tengo algo que proponerte, ya sé que es muy rápido y que quizá debería esperar más pero no quiero perder más tiempo. Nabiki Tendo… ¿quieres casarte conmigo? Aunque no sea hoy, ni mañana, quiero decir algún día, mejor pronto, pero te esperaré todo lo que haga falta.

Ella se quedó estática y él pensó que ya había estropeado el momento y se dispuso a guardar la cajita, ya la llevaba hacia su bolsillo cuando la mano de la chica lo detuvo, él volteó a verle la cara a su amada.

-Espera. ¿Puedes volver a repetir la pregunta?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Nabiki Tendo?

-Sí, quiero –se acercó al oído de él y susurró-. ¿Cómo no voy a querer? Llevo deseando esto desde los trece años…

-¿Desde los… trece?

-Ajá.

Entre risas y lágrimas de felicidad él le colocó el anillo en su mano izquierda y la miró a los ojos. Después de eso se besaron como no se habían besado nunca, con amor, alegría, euforia, alivio y un montón de emociones más que se mezclaban en un cúmulo de sensaciones que los llenaba.

A partir de ése momento Navidad fue un día doblemente bueno para ambos pues en ése instante habían recibido el mejor de los regalos, el amar y ser amado de vuelta.

Aoko Hyuuga


End file.
